


I can promise you moments.

by Falcner95



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and even a lonely headmaster needs someone.





	I can promise you moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!

New Year’s Eve - Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin’s office

Ozpin knew he should go down and join the celebrations that rang in the New Year but found himself unable to move beyond his desk. Looking down he sighed as his eyes scanned the paperwork that lay scattered across the top of the glass desk and counted himself lucky. There hadn’t been any Hunters or Huntresses killed on any of their missions, the kids were having the time of their lives, and here he was alone.

He knew he would be found out in here eventually. Glynda did never let him alone some days. He just wanted a few more peaceful minutes to himself though. This New Year’s was rough for him. Along in his tower he listened to the gears click and whir, the lack of talking slowly getting to him and when he finally couldn’t handle the silence anymore, he walked the grounds to hear the kids. Their laughter, the groaning of homework, and even the way some talked animatedly about fighting techniques and weapons made him grin into his Hot Chocolate. 

The quiet ding of the elevator drew him from his reverie. Setting his mug down he grasped the handle of his weapon and waited for the doors to part before relaxing. 

“Qrow,” he called out fondly, setting the cane back against the desk and picking up his mug once more.

“Hey.”

The raspy voice and haggard appearance made Ozpin take a good look at him. Here, in the semi-darkened office, he looked terrible. Like some sort of death warmed over Grimm come back to haunt children. 

“Have you slept at all?”

The corvid shook his head, “Wanted to get back fast. It’s the New year after all.”

Ozpin’s smile turned from worried to fond as Qrow weaved his way through the office to stand by his side. Oz wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, if only to keep him upright, as the fireworks that proclaimed the New Year burst into colours in the sky.


End file.
